<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] familiar terrain by sakumos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682702">[podfic] familiar terrain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakumos/pseuds/sakumos'>sakumos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Different village!AU, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakumos/pseuds/sakumos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, it’s you,” says the terrapin, after Kakashi removes his ANBU mask. “Bringing trouble again?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Canon-divergence!AU. Different village!Team Gai. Kakashi detours on a mission, and not for the first time].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] familiar terrain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281654">familiar terrain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya">kurgaya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>baby's first podfic ✌️</p><p>posting layout from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719992">here</a></p><p>thanks for listening!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Fic:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281654">familiar terrain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya"> kurgaya</a></p><p><b>Reader:</b> sakumos</p><p><b>Cover Artist:</b> sakumos</p><p><b>Fandom:</b> naruto</p><p><b>Ship: </b>kakashi/gai</p><p><b>Rating:</b> general audiences</p><p><b>Warnings: </b>none</p><p><b>Music:</b> no time to die by billie eilish</p><p><a href="https://anchor.fm/sakumos/episodes/familiar-terrain-podfic-efb1ss/a-a2er7gi">listen on anchor.fm</a> [00:11:19] or <a href="https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/anchor-audio-bank/staging/2020-5-12/81681362-44100-2-6103a1ac23f2.m4a">download</a> (m4a)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>